The Fall of Roblox: Book One: Chapters 1 and 2
by Bobbrige
Summary: The fall of John's Cobras means victory to many clans, but what will the price be?


The Fall of Roblox: Book One: Chapters 1 and 2

-Author's note-

Honestly, nothing personal. I made this because I wanted to try out the keyboard on my Wii, and I was bored. Enjoy!

Prologue-

"Sir, why do you bother defending? It is all useless, the numbers are too powerful."

"Then, officer, that signifies you want to be exiled?"

"No!" shouted the officer. "This is complete madness! Right at our doorstep, war is being waged, for what? For no reason!"

"So we're just going to be cowards and declare defeat?"

"Lord, listen! R.A.T., FEAR, RGRM, Nightfall clan and our own people are fighting against us!"

"What do you mean, 'our own people'?"

"The Green Jackets! They betrayed us a while ago! They're fighting for their' exiled leader and for 'justice'!"

A huge atomic blast exploded and bellowed in the distance, and helicopters around it dropped from the sky.

"It's too late. They're already here. It's time for the symbol of John's Cobras to join the fight."

"So there's no turning back?" croaked Ravenfellow.

"No turning back." Admitted John.

Chapter 1- "The moment we have all been waiting for"

[City of Fang, 3 miles away from Fort Fang, 0:01]

Gunfire was flying everywhere. Thousands of raiders were invading the city, killing every civillian, every enemy soldier, taking over every shop.

"Get in the tank, James!" bellowed an officer, apparently taking cover.

"You noobs will die in vain!" shouted a JC soldier. Seconds later, he was shot directly in the head, as he himself died in vain. James manned the tank, the driver pursuing nearby enemies, and James shot them down. Faint explosions were heard throughout the city, and skyscrapers began to timber.

[JC strongpoint; 00:20]

"ARE YOU MAD?!" shouted what JC considered a ''lowly soldier'.

"You will not question me, soldier!" shouted a general, 'Xanium' imprinted in gold on his uniform.

"Even if it kills our own teammates, it will damage the enemy, too!" he shouted, as he launched a missile at another distant skyscraper.

"You're wiping the entire city! You're not even authorized!"

"I am authorized." said the general, a note of despair in his voice.

[JC, Fort Fang, 2.5 miles from battle, 00:25]

Rarely, John felt remorse. He would usually overcome it with thoughts of triumph, but one part of his mind said he was coward. That he was hated. That he would die in utter vain. He felt like that now.

It was all so close, the end. The end. The end of John's Cobras. The thought kept nagging him, despair began to envelop him. Where did it all go wrong? When? Why?

Chapter 2- In memoriam, of flashbacks

[2009, before it all began]

John had finally created a good game place! Thousands were playing it, enjoying themselves, as they fought with laser guns. The new clan/group system had been introduced; he needed to try it out.

[2009, halfway throughout the year.]

He was successful, powerful, dictator of a clan. No, it wasn't even a clan anymore. Groups have escalated into armies, fight escalated into battles, and John was involved. By then, the average group number was around 1,000.

[2010, it gets serious.]

The next year, the fun and games had turned into serious intervention. Few, but definite wars had begun. It is exactly what the founders of Robloxia had feared. Fear and RAT waged war. Many small groups (around 100) got involved. John got involved. Combat got evolved.

[2010, months later]

John was no longer fun and games. His clan was deeply involved into the war. Chains of alliances fought against each other. But John opened his eyes to an ugly new threat: NFC. Nightfall Clan. A clan of 1,000. John's Cobras has met its match.

[2011: Roblox at war.]

No more games were safe now. A huge fraction of roblox was entwined in the confusement of alliances, teams, clans. John's Cobras was extended to new branches: Green Jackets, Naval Combat, Airborne Combat, Elite Division.

At the same time, hatred started to grow upon them. (Notice how the average major clan group [about 100 in all] had about 500,000 soldiers) His clan was exceptionally large; henceforth he called for co-owners and colonels to help control his clan. Meanwhile, though, high ranks could not be controlled as they declared victory no matter what, and others declared them arrogant cowards. Now everybody began to blame John for their hatred.

RAT, FEAR, ESU, NFC, RGRM, and (personal enemy) Sleet Clan and many other clans had started forming a huge alliance, with one of their primary goals: Eliminate John's Cobras.

John was in deep trouble now.

From that moment on, large patrols had to start patrolling Fang and other outposts daily.

[2012: Ground Zero War.]

Fun and games seemed like they had happened millions of years before. Each day, his mighty clan grew weaker. Green Jackets had attempted to make surrender. John was enraged. He declared all members of Green Jacket Undesirable; with EpicRules as undesirable No. 1. It had impacted JC far more gravely than John had expected. Hatred spread within the clan itself like a wildfire. Green Jackets had joined the war against John's Cobras, with a side of rebellion. Over 40% of John's Cobras have left their clan. What was once a mighty clan of 500,000 was now just a group that could barely scrape by with only 94,000.

John was desperate. He had executed half of his high ranks, who he suspected had started or fueled the chain of events.

-Author's Note-

I hope you enjoyed what I wrote! Chapters 3, 4, and maybe 5 are coming out when I feel like it, probably soon. Note that I worked very hard writing this, I would hate you forever if you would plagiarize my story. Well, for now, to be continued!


End file.
